The present invention relates to a hand tool for use with loosening and tightening cable connections. In particular, an illustrative embodiment hand tool is used for hand tightening or loosening cable connectors. When tightening the cable connectors, the illustrative hand tool compresses mating cable sections and/or creates a seal between mating cable sections. The hand tool is configured to prevent over torqueing the connection that may cause damage to such connectors. The hand tool is small, and is adapted to be used in confined spaces within which conventional wrenches or tools are unable to effectively operate. The hand tool can be used in harsh environments and with slick hands. The hand tool permits visual inspection of mating (i.e., position) of the connectors relative to each other, which indicates relative position of cable mating sections in order to ensure the cable connectors are fully seated. The hand tool is configured for use with cables where conventional tools cannot be effectively inserted or removed (e.g., a socket or wrench including a handle cannot effectively be used due to confined space and/or the need to apply force to two different sides of an installed connector assembly so as to couple two cable sections), and which prevents injuries to an operator when having to apply force to loosen the connectors after they have been in an installed configuration for a significant time period.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a cable connection hand tool includes a first cable connector hand tool member and a second cable connector hand tool member. Each of the first and second cable connector hand tool members includes a body defining a side opening to allow a cable conduit portion to pass into a center opening, an inner wall of the body defining a first recessed portion formed with a plurality of keyways to cooperate with keys on a cable connector receiving the cable conduit portion, and a lip extending inwardly from the inner wall and spaced apart from the keyways to cooperate with a ring wall formed on the cable connector.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a cable connection hand tool includes a pair of cable connector hand tool sections, each having a rectangular body defining a center aperture and flat edges around at least three sides of the body, and an aperture in a fourth side of the body defining a side opening that is operable to permit a cable to pass through the side opening into the center aperture of the body. The body is formed with a recessed section which is adapted to receive a proximal end of one of a pair of cable connectors such that mating edges of the cable connectors are visible when the cable connectors are in a connected configuration. The recessed portion is formed with a plurality of spaced apart recesses that are operable to engage protrusions on an outer wall of the cable connector. The cable connectors engage each other with respective male and female threaded connection sections, each of the cable connectors including a lip which extends from a distal end and surrounds the cable, and is adapted to engage with a corresponding wall formed on the cable. The cable connectors apply compressive force to the ends of a cable when the tool sections rotate the cable connectors via the threaded sections of the cable connectors.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, modified connector hand tool sections each have an outer housing with a removable insert. The housing permits insertion of an insert into an insert recess in the housing which has a different recessed section that is sized for coupling with specific pairs of cable connectors which have different outer diameters, as well as optionally different placement of keys or protrusions. The inserts can be retained in the outer housing which has detents or other releasable coupling structures adapted to retain or couple with the insert, including spring loaded ball bearings that engage with a depression in the insert, or fasteners or thumbscrews which couple the housing with the insert.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of using a hand tool to couple together first and second cable sections includes the steps of providing first and second cable sections including first and second cable connecting ferrules, the first and second cable connecting ferrules each having a radially outwardly extending sealing flange, providing first and second cable connectors, the first and second cable connectors each including a body having a connector passageway configured to receive and slide over the first and second cable sections, and a wall at the distal end of the body configured to engage with the sealing flange of one of the first and second cable connection sections, providing a cable connector hand tool including first and second hand tool members, coupling together the first and second cable sections, and threadably coupling together the first and second cable connectors. The method further includes the steps of coupling the first hand tool member with the first cable connector, coupling the second hand tool member with the second cable connector, and applying rotational force to the first and second hand tool members, thereby tightening together the first and second cable connectors. The method further includes the step of visually examining an interface of the first and second cable connectors between the first and second hand tool members to verify that mating surfaces of the first and second cable connectors are in physical contact, such that the sealing flanges of the first and second connecting ferrules are fully seated in sealing engagement.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of manufacturing a hand tool for coupling together first and second cable sections includes the steps of providing a first cable connector hand tool member including a first rectangular body formed with at least three flat edges, the first rectangular body having a width and a height configured to facilitate gripping by a user, and forming a center passageway within the first rectangular body and extending between opposing inner and outer surfaces, the center passageway having a diameter configured to receive a first cable connector nut. The method further includes the steps of forming a side opening within a side edge of the first rectangular body and extending into the center passageway, the side opening dimensioned to receive a first cable conduit, and forming a recessed portion within the first rectangular body concentric to the center passageway and having a diameter configured to define an arcuate lip for engaging a distal wall of the first cable connector nut, the recessed portion having a depth such that an axial mating surface of the first cable connector nut is configured to extend beyond the inner surface of the first rectangular body. The method also includes the step of forming circumferentially spaced, radially extending keyways within the recessed portion to accommodate keys supported on the first cable connector nut. The method further includes the steps of providing a second cable connector hand tool member including a second rectangular body formed with at least three flat edges, the second rectangular body having a width and a height configured to facilitate gripping by a user, and forming a center passageway within the second rectangular body and extending between opposing inner and outer surfaces, the center passageway having a diameter configured to receive a second cable connector nut. The method further includes the steps of forming a side opening within a side edge of the second rectangular body and extending into the center passageway, the side opening dimensioned to receive a second cable conduit, and forming a recessed portion within the second rectangular body concentric to the center passageway and having a diameter configured to define an arcuate lip for engaging a distal wall of the second cable connector nut, the recessed portion having a depth such that an axial mating surface of the second cable connector nut is configured to extend beyond the inner surface of the second rectangular body. The method also includes the step of forming circumferentially spaced, radially extending keyways within the recessed portion to accommodate keys supported on the second cable connector nut.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of manufacturing a hand tool for coupling together first and second cable sections includes determining a clearance measurement in a confined space receiving a cable connector assembly adapted to couple together mating cable sections including a plug and a socket, wherein the cable connector assembly includes first and second cable connecting nuts, each of the cable connecting nuts formed with keys extending radially outwardly from an outer surface, and including a threaded connecting portion, the threaded connecting portions of the first and second cable connecting nuts threadably engaging each other to couple the plug and the socket of the mating cable sections by compressive force applied to the mating cable sections. The first and second cable connecting nuts are adapted to abut each other at mating surfaces when fully threadably engaged with each other. The cable connector assembly is located in the confined space such that the space does not permit use of a wrench with a handle for 360 degree rotation of the first and second cable connecting nuts. The method further includes determining, based on the clearance measurement, a maximum outer dimensional envelope for first and second hand tool members adapted to engage with the keys on the first and second cable connecting nuts and permit visibility of the mating surfaces of the first and second cable connecting nuts between the first and second hand tool members. Illustratively, the method further includes determining a predetermined amount of torque on the first and second hand tool members required to rotatably couple the first and second cable connecting nuts so as to fully engage the plug and the socket of the mating cable sections, and then determining a minimum dimensional envelope of the first and second hand tool members based on the predetermined torque and a predetermined injury force associated with a shape of the first and second hand tool members based on a force that causes an abrasive or force application injury to an operator's hand using the hand tool a first plurality of times.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as present perceived.